Orchid's Journey
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime Style! 12 year old Orchid finally went on her First Pokemon Journey along with Danny her Little Minccino Partner and Childhood Best Friend. The Story follows Orchid on her Journey all over the Unova region, meeting New People and New Friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

I've just got this idea after buying a Minccino, Pidove, Sandile and Shaymine figurine the other day!~

Mostly this story was inspired by the Minccino Figurine and also a childhood story that I made many years ago, now I'll bring them back :D but My Character from back then will appear way~ later XD

Now on to the Story!~ ^w^

* * *

_~Location~ _**Icirrus City**

_~Day Time~_ **Morning - 0729**

###

_~Chapter 1~ _**'Introduction!'**

###

**_Tick Tok Tick Riiinnnggg!~_**

I groaned as I slowly wake up from my slumber. I sluggishly turned the off button on my Alarm Clock. It's my Grandma's Present for my Birthday A Week ago to help me get up early for the day. My Parents had bought me A New Back pack, the one I really wanted to buy, Light Brown with Small Pink Stars.

I was saving for it but My Parents surprised me by buying it for me. I have such adoring parents. They always dotted over me since I'm their only child.

Name's Orchid Glade.

I've just turned 12.

I live in the City of Icirrus.

I love the Snow in Winter but it could get a bit chilly here.

I look over at the sleeping Mincchino on the Right in his little Bed. Danny is not fond of the Snow. He would wrapped himself up with Blankets and drink hot Cocoa. He doesn't want to go anywhere besides My Bedroom and the Toilet.

Danny or Daniel is My First Pokemon that was given by my Parents in Kindergarten as an Egg. He's like my Childhood Best Friend.

I push away the covers and went over to the little Minccino and stroke his back. Danny was like any other Minccino but there's just one special ability he's got than his normal kin, he can speak telepathically.

We're stunned when we found that the unknown voice in our heads had all come from this little Minccino but his ability is a gift as he can provide wide translation for other with Pokemon of their own.

I push back the curtains and let the light into my room. With the Sun shinning, brightly, The Little Minccino stirred and flutter his small brown eyes. He sits on his Bed and yawns.

_" Morning Orchid..._ ",he mumbled through telepathy as he rub his eyes.

I smiled and replied, " Morning Danny~ " I pick the Minccino up and bring him towards the Window.

" Lovely day isn't it? " I said softly.

He nodded, _" Yep! It's a really pretty day especially since it's 'that' day right? " _he said as he brings his paws towards the Window.

" Yeah, Today we're finally going on our own journey!.." I said as I twirled him around my room. My Orange hair fluttering about as I twirled.

After a few more twirls. I sits down on my Bed facing Danny's Bed. " We could've gone 2 years ago..but you know our parents~ " I smiled at the Minccino.

He smiled back as he tidies up his bed, " Yep, I know~ "

Our Parents, Mom, Dad and Danny's Parents which is Miss Agatha, a Cinccino and Mom's Partner and Mister Steel, an Excadrill and Dad's Partner. Grandma also has Mister Mukon, a Zebstrika as her Partner.

They're really protective of us, often telling us off to be careful when we went to the Poke'Academy. It's really a hassle and embarrassing but we know why they did what they did. We're their only children. Grandma on the other hand is more understanding.

Like any New Trainers, we are qualify for going on Journeys with our Pokemon at the age of 10 but my parents, being protective as they are, didn't allow us to went on our qualified journey so we waited two years later and finally bring the subject up again.

I know from their actions, they were going to decline but then Grandma steps up and claimed that going on our Journey will help us grow alongside our Pokemon. After thinking for sometime, They finally agreed to let us on our Journey a week after my Birthday to prepare, of course.

" I'm soo excited~ " I giggled while hugging myself.

It has always been my dream to travel on my own journey. People around me, even my parents wanted me to join the Pokemon Fan Club bur I insisted that I want Pokemon Battles over Pokemon Contests.

It's probably because I can be a bit of a Klutz and Timid-Shy when I'm around others as with those qualities, I'm viewed as a Fragile 12 year old Girl but...

I don't want to be called weak so I prove myself by going on this journey with my Childhood Best Friend and now Partner, Danny!~

Danny was also viewed Fragile like me but we both wanted to be stronger and change the views of those around us, to prove that we're not as weak as they though we'd be!

_" Well, C'mon then! "_, Danny had finished tidying his little Bed and quickly jumped on my head, _" Let's get ready for the Day, Partner!~ " _

I smiled back at Danny, " Yeah! ", I stand up and clutches my hands up to my chest, " Let's go!~ "

_" Ah! Orchid!- "_

**Thud!**

I slip over and fell on the carpet in front of my Bed, " Ahh! " I squeaked.

Danny quickly run over to me, _" Orchid are you alright? " _he asked as he shook my arm.

I look up and smiled sheepishly, " Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

Oh Geez, I really am a Klutz!...

* * *

How's that for an introduction? X3

I'll be updating as soon as I can so Stay tuned!~


	2. Chapter 2 - Begin the Journey!

Another update nyan!~ X3

* * *

_~Location~ _**Icirrus City**

_~Day Time~_ **Morning - 0812**

###

_~Chapter 2~ _**'Begin the Journey!'**

###

After taking a refreshing Bath, Orchid with the help of Danny begin packing clothes, equipment and anything else they need for their Journey ahead. Orchid wanted to bring her Clock that her Grandmother gave her for her Birthday as she's still a heavy sleeper as was Danny.

The Orange haired wears her chosen journey clothes after selecting at least 5 combinations! The 12 year old had chosen a peach and pink short sleeved Top with Black linings and lace. She had also chosen a Dark pink Skirt with Peach stars and black lace and linings.

She tied back her waist long orange hair in a pony tail, then Danny helped her with braiding her hair on her bed as she sits down on the floor. She wears a White Hat with a Peach Bow tied around. After a few minutes, she's finally ready!

Danny has tied his Brown Bow around his neck and he's Ready as well.

The Two partners went down the stairs then towards the Kitchen.

Mr and Mrs Glade were eating breakfast along with Agatha and Steel by the small floor next to them. Orchid and Danny's breakfast was already set on their respective Table places.

" Good Morning, Mommy!~ Good Morning Daddy!~ " Orchid exclaimed by the entrance of the Kitchen door. " Minccino!~ " chirped Danny. Although he can speak telepathically, he does speak in the normal Pokemon language now and then.

" Oh Good Morning deary~ " said her Mother on the right side of the Dinning Table. She was reading a Cook Book before Orchid and Danny came. " My, you're really cheerful today aren't you dear? " said her Father who sits across her Mother, he was drinking a cup of Coffee.

Orchid sits down on her seat while Danny went over to his parents. " Yep! I'm excited about today! " said the Orange haired while taking a bite off her Pancake. " Yes deary...but today will also be the day where you'll not be at home for a long~ time... " said Mrs Glade sadly. Orchid gulped down and gently pats her Mother's aged hand, " Don't worry Mommy, It'll be alright...", Orchid smiles gently at her Mother who sniffed back tears of letting her only Daughter go on her Journey.

" Yes, apparently, we can't stop you from growing so..we both wish you luck on your journey dear..." said Mr Glade. Orchid smiled gently at her Father, " Thank you Daddy!~ "

" Now, Come and eat your Breakfast, you'll need all the strength for this Journey!~ Both you you eat up!~ "said Mrs Glade cheerfully at the Two Youngsters.

" Ok!~ ", replied Orchid.

" Min! Minccino!~ ", added Danny.

After a few minutes of Breakfast, Orchid was helping her Mother with the Dishes when she thought of something important, " Mommy? Where's Grandma? ". Mrs Glade was about to reply but then a familiar galloping came by the door. " Oh! There's your Grandma now!~ ", replied Mrs Glade as she went over and opened the door.

An elderly, silver haired woman went inside, " Thank you dear... " she said to her Daughter-in-law by the Door. Mukon the Zebstrika popped his head by the Door. " Orchid deary, Come here, child... ", the elderly said.

Orchid immediately came towards her Granma, " Yes? "

The Elderly grabbed a small pouch in her grocery bag and hands the 12 year old the said pouch, " Here's your first set of Poke'Balls Child, I'm meant to get them before you set out dear~ "

Orchid was really touched by the surprise that her Grandmother went out to buy her the Poke'Balls that she's planning on buying for herself, she didn't want to trouble her Grandma. Orchid begin slipping tears, " Wahh..Granma...Please, this is too much, I..I..was about to buy the Poke'balls by myself...but.."

" Oh dear child, there's no need, this is all for you deary~ You're growing up and we wish you all the best of luck ", smiled the elderly woman at her Granddaughter.

Orchid wiped her tears and smiles and her Grandma then to her Parents, " Thank you soo much for the support Grandma..Mommy...Daddy...Thank you soo much~ "

Danny's Parents smiled at their son and also wished him the best of luck. The Little Minccino smiled and hugged both his Parents gently.

After a while, finally came the time where both Orchid and Danny set out on their Journey.

They wave Goodbye to their Loving Family then steps out of the Yard...

...and on wards towards their Journey that begins in their Home Town of Icirrus City.

* * *

Ah!~ X3 Now Begins their Journey!~ What will happen next? Stay tuned!~


End file.
